


Нули, единицы и немного фантазии

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: SCP Foundation, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: A bit of drama, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Onni-centric, Open Ending, Slice of Life, Virtual Reality, maybe it’s parody, sort of cyberpunk-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: О вирусах, волках и овцах.Онни любит кофе и не любит незваных гостей, а Туури читает всё подряд и не то чтобы верит во всякую ерунду — но ведь любопытно же!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест





	Нули, единицы и немного фантазии

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682930) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют

Онни не знал, откуда у него привычка с утра, только проснувшись, бросать взгляд за окно, потому что вид на двор-колодец с маленьким кусочком неба наверху никогда не менялся, а смотреть, какая погода, нет смысла, если не собираешься выходить из дома.

Ряды окон одинаковых типовых квартир, таких же, как эта, доставшаяся им по наследству от бабушки, уходили вверх и вниз: вниз дальше, чем вверх. Потому из окна и было достаточно неплохо видно небо, сейчас — бледно-голубое, с медленно ползущими клочьями облаков. (Солнце — не видно никогда, оно в этот квадратик не попадало.)

Онни не задумывался, нравится ли ему небо: оно просто было. Как пара комнат, обставленных по-армейски лаконично, и крошечная кухня; тусклое дежурное освещение в подъезде, два лифта, один из которых никогда не работает, и цифра «29» рядом с ними; дискотека каждую пятницу в квартире слева двумя этажами ниже и пожилая соседка из квартиры напротив, к которой Туури бегала поболтать за чаем. Как гиперсеть, в которой он проводил половину жизни.

Когда Онни вышел на кухню, Туури, босая и растрёпанная, одетая только в длинную футболку, неспешно настраивала кофе-машину. И футболка, кажется, была его. Да, точно, его, просто Туури нацепила её задом наперёд, так что надпись «Не беспокоить» оказалась на груди и была сейчас не видна.

И правда, зачем покупать себе новую ночнушку, если можно просто стащить старую футболку брата?

— Доброе утро.

Туури коротко оглянулась на него:

— Утро. Тебе сделать?

Стало понятно, почему она так неторопливо возится с машиной: на лице активированные вирт-очки. Значит, хоть без полного подключения, вполглаза, но просматривает ленту новостей, или форум, или что ещё. Туури вечно так: жадная до информации, читает каждую свободную минуту и почти что угодно, от исторической литературы и хроники катастроф до рекламы косметики или форума заводчиков сумеречников.

Учитывая, что учится она на журналиста, не худшая привычка.

Хотя иногда у неё в итоге возникали идеи вроде «покраситься в синий цвет» (краска оказалась паршивой, получился грязно-зеленоватый), «залезть на крышу смотреть на звёзды» (но потом она прочитала про световое загрязнение), «завести сумеречника» (нет, ну какие домашние животные в их крохотной квартире?), съездить на каникулах на сафари в Безмолвную зону («Туури, ты представляешь, сколько это может стоить? И не говори про бабушку, она там работала, а ты не подойдёшь ни по специальности, ни по состоянию здоровья») — но с этим Онни уже привык иметь дело.

— Давай, — кивнул он. Сейчас, когда Лалли каким-то чудом добился стипендии, а Туури нашла подработку в сетевом книжном магазинчике, они уже могли позволить себе приличный синтетический кофе, так что старенькая кофемашина выдавала вполне достойный результат, а не то, что можно было пить только совсем отчаявшись.

Было время, когда он буквально жил на кофе — самом дешёвом, какой только можно заказать через гиперсеть. И тот въедливый синтетический запах до сих пор вызывал тошноту. Хорошо, что Туури предпочитала экономить на шмотках, а не на продуктах.

На завтрак — рисовая каша, прессованные брикетики с неплохими ароматизаторами, которые не нужно варить. Не то чтобы Онни совсем не умел готовить, но продукты по отдельности чаще всего оказывались дороже, чем нормальные полуфабрикаты — либо были совсем так себе по качеству, — так что оно того не стоило. Туури, не прекращая листать новости, тормозила над тарелкой, иногда отправляя одну-другую ложку каши в рот: кажется, увлеклась настолько, что даже не заметила, что сегодня принцип «наугад вытащить из шкафчика» выдал им её любимый вариант — с лакрицей.

— О, — очередная ложка зависла в воздухе, — снова про этот вирус, который «волчья стая». От которого можно по-настоящему умереть.

— Чушь, — тряхнул головой Онни.

Таких городских легенд, наверное, сотни. Души умерших, застрявшие в сети, виртуальные девушки или юноши, «глубокие уровни», которые никто никогда не видел, загадочные «свойства» гиперсети, которые не были заложены её создателями, искусственный интеллект, плетущий козни против человечества, и так далее.

— Вирусы определённо существуют, и они могут серьёзно повредить твоё виртуальное пространство, даже стереть безвозвратно. Но они не убивают людей в реальности.

Может быть, когда-то, на заре существования гипера, когда программное обеспечение капсул, кабин и прочего оборудования для полного подключения не было изолировано от самой сети... Но не сейчас.

(Вот поехать крышей можно, причём без всяких вирусов.)

— Я в курсе, — Туури передёрнула плечами, — но это уже не первый раз всплывает, вот и обратила внимание. Я ещё попозже поищу, интересно стало, почему волки-то?

— Угу.

Ему особо интересно не было.

Может, потому, что гиперсеть — тот ещё зоопарк. Что-то вроде погрешности, которую никто не стал исправлять (возможно, опасались, что тогда всё рухнет): когда человек подключался впервые, его «аватар» формировался сам собой, и это всегда какое-то животное или птица. Изменить потом возможно, но с помощью специалиста, сложно и дорого...

Если, конечно, ты не «сетевик». Врождённая особенность, — учёные даже выяснили, какой отдел мозга за неё отвечает, но дальше не продвинулись, — чуть лучшее «сродство» с гиперсетью, способность видеть, воспринимать и делать больше прочих. О том, насколько «больше», тоже ходили байки.

Онни сам был «сетевиком» — и в байки не верил. Возможность, хотя по большей части теоретическая, подключиться к гиперсети вообще без оборудования — да, оборудование же только стимулирует работу мозга и помогает настроиться; возможность выбирать между зверем-«аватаром» и своим обычным обликом — да; возможность воспринимать код «в чистом виде» — да. Но не всякие вещицы, граничащие с паранормальщиной, вроде того, чтобы менять чужой код усилием воли, считывать без взлома закрытые данные или «вытолкнуть» другого человека из гиперсети.

Туури вдруг ойкнула — Онни готов был поклясться, что она только что вызвала на вирт-очках часы, — и резко ускорилась: половина тарелки каши исчезла за пару минут.

— Ты в капсулу?

— Сперва в душ, а потом да. Лекция через четверть часа. Потом небольшой перерыв, но я не буду выходить, поболтаюсь с ребятами, а дальше сразу в «Букву», так что до вечера не жди.

Что ж, ему тоже было, чем заняться. Брандмауэр для магазина декоративной косметики сам себя не напишет.

***

При полном погружении гиперсеть встречает темнотой, в которой через несколько секунд начинают проступать клубки света, соединённые переплетением нитей. Узлы информации, бесчисленные, как звёзды на небе: куда тебе нужно, выбирай, решай, настраивайся (а если не умеешь использовать поисковые системы — сам дурак).

Иногда гиперсеть называли «ноосферой» — «сферой разума», хоть, кажется, исторически этот термин означал совсем другое.

Онни не было нужно никуда. Его виртуальное пространство: мастерская, хранилище информации, просто _его безопасное место_ , — уже выстраивалось вокруг, расцветало узорами трёхмерного кода, отделяясь от бескрайней темноты гиперсети. Когда оно прогрузилось полностью, Онни, встряхнувшись, переключился на человеческий облик: так было проще сосредоточиться на деле. Неспешно перебрал заготовки: от самых простых к тем, что посложнее, трёхмерным, задумчиво посмотрел на четырёхмерную (нет, вот без этого магазин косметики точно обойдётся!), — и приступил к работе.

Рядовой, в принципе, проект: стандартная защита от вирусов и взлома, почтовый фильтр и вот это вот всё. Нюанс был только один: в конце тех.задания заказчица, которая сама была «сетевиком», добавила: «И чтобы было изящно, мне же на это каждый день смотреть». Что мадам Вестерстрём считает изящным, Онни не знал, но считал, что его код обычно имеет вид стройный и аккуратный и надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.

Пара-тройка часов — а потом перерыв. Так он думал, пока не увлёкся.

_Неудачница Т.: «Онни, открой!»  
Неудачница Т.: «Открой, открой, открой!!!»_

Сообщения от сестры всплыли перед глазами одно за другим, внезапно, проскочив все фильтры «не беспокоить» — Туури поставила им статус «критически важное». То самое «критически важное», которое Онни очень просил не использовать, когда она хочет спросить, что заказать из продуктов, пожаловаться, что Лалли её игнорирует, или даже сообщить, что она уехала к подруге в реале и останется ночевать (когда не забывала, что о таких вещах стоит сообщать). Что критически важного он должен понять из пары коротких и бессвязных фраз? И опять она поменяла ник, неугомонная...

Сообщения сбили сосредоточенность, так что Онни, вздохнув, оставил строку кода недоплетённой, торопливо прицепил пару ассоциаций-примечаний — и переключил настройки границы, сделав её проницаемой. По крайней мере, это единственное, что пришло ему в голову по поводу «открой». Не дверь в квартире же открывать?

Несколько секунд, и в мастерскую вкатился игольчатый клубок — Туури (как она когда-то фыркала, узнав, что её «аватаром» оказался ёж!), а следом за ней проскочил кто-то в облике рыжей псины.

Рыжий пушистый пёс с хвостом колечком и дружелюбной мордой. Никнейм нигде на видном месте не прописан — что ж, многие так делают.

Онни нахмурился:

— Я же просил никого не приводить в моё пространство.

— Прости, я помню, но, кажется, мы влипли! Закрой границу! «Волки» существуют.

И не называть его по реальному имени в гиперсети тоже просил, между прочим. Но Туури, менявшая никнеймы под настроение, как музыку в плейлисте, почему-то никак не могла запомнить его лаконичное «Сыч». Может, считала слишком скучным и неоригинальным для того, чей «аватар» — сова?

— Волки?..

— Онни, закрой границу!

Он и так собирался — зачем шуметь? Его мастерская никогда не была и не будет проходным двором, настройками по умолчанию было «стучитесь, возможно, вам откроют» — к ним он сейчас и вернулся.

— Закрыл. А теперь хотел бы услышать, что у тебя случилось... И кто твой спутник.

Рыжий пёс с любопытством вертел головой, оглядывая виртуальное пространство, но хотя бы ничего не трогал. Если бы трогал, Онни бы не удержался и прописал бы ему поводок. Хоть это и категорически невежливо.

— Это Рован *, мой друг, — тут же сообщила Туури («Здравствуйте», — вставил тот) и после маленькой заминки продолжила: — И, кажется, за нами гонятся «волки». Помнишь, я утром читала?

— Кажется? — нахмурился Онни. Туури была фантазёркой, Туури была склонна разводить бардак на пустом месте, но уж слишком серьёзной — насколько вообще может быть серьёзным стоящий на задних лапках ёж, — и непритворно испуганной выглядела.

— Моя личная защита на них выдала такой каскад сообщений и ошибок, что просто офигеть! Но, знаешь, я не стала проверять, правда ли мы умрём, если они нас догонят!

Личный антивирус для сестры Онни делал сам, так что хорошо представлял его возможности. И возможности Туури...

— Ты же не пыталась отключить защиту?

— Конечно, нет! Хотя знаешь, мне уже надоели эти предупреждения обо всём подряд, давай ты сам их отключишь, чтобы мне там не копаться? То есть, не сейчас, но потом ещё вернёмся к этой теме. Что нам сейчас с «волками» делать?

— Туури, — взвешенно начал Онни, — предположим, ты или твой друг действительно подхватили вирус — но антивирус на входе в мою мастерскую должен был отреагировать и вычистить его.

— Не подхватили, — возразил вдруг Рован. — Они снаружи. Разве вы не слышите?

В гиперсети нечего слушать, если только сам не включишь аудио (или не вылезет навязчивая реклама, но не в своём пространстве же!)... И всё-таки Онни зачем-то прислушался.

Это было похоже на тишину опустевшей квартиры — после того, как тело бабушки увезли, отгрохотал лифт, отзвучали голоса. (Отказало сердце во время гипера — не так уж странно в её возрасте и с её самоуверенным пренебрежением здоровьем.) Безмолвие, в котором можно было различить только тихое дыхание Лалли и Туури, которые спят в соседней комнате — с включённым светом, уткнувшись друг в друга.

Если долго вслушиваться в тишину, сидя на тёмной кухне над чашкой остывшего кофе, появляются звуки. Не там, далеко, снаружи, где даже ночью продолжает жить город, а рядом, где ничего нет и не может быть.

Не шорох, не скрип, не шаги...

Нечто.

За границей мастерской Онни слышал нечто, которого не могло там быть, и, поддаваясь всплеску тёмной, глубинной паники, закрыл, запечатал её наглухо — но даже так чувствовал, как в программный код вгрызается что-то извне.

— Онни? — позвала его Туури с оттенком испуга, и он встряхнулся. Как же он сейчас выглядел, если даже её проняло?

Нужно успокоиться. Рассмотреть. Изучить. И найти способ противодействия. Это ведь его работа. Но для начала...

— Выходите из гиперсети — а я здесь разберусь.

— Но мы не можем!

— Не можем, — подтвердил Рован. — Если бы могли, мы бы не стали вас беспокоить. Извините.

Что-то вирус всё-таки успел повредить? Вероятно. Онни покачал головой:

— Тогда просто посидите тихо и не мешайте.

То, что граница запечатана с максимальной степенью защиты, не значит, что он не сможет разобрать, что за ней. Полноценной диагностики не получится, но кое-что можно проверить и рассмотреть. «Сетевик» он, в конце концов, или нет?

Конечно, вирус на самом деле был ничуть не похож на волков. Ни на что описуемое словами не похож — клубящийся, запутанный код, выстроенный по законам, которые он пока не мог понять. Чтобы понять, нужно видеть больше, а чтобы видеть больше, нужно подойти ближе. Рискнуть заражением.

(А антивирус до сих пор не распознаёт угрозу, хотя Онни запустил глубокое сканирование ещё в самом начале.)

Вирусы не могут убивать людей в реальности... Но проверять на себе, а тем более, на Туури, совершенно не хотелось. Онни убеждал себя, что худшее, что эта штука может сделать — стереть его виртуальную мастерскую и хранилище данных, добраться даже до резервных копий, — и сам в себе сомневался.

Слишком странный код: показалось на мгновение, что более, чем четырёхмерный.

Но он же не верит в призраков гиперсети?

Если антивирус артачится и не видит цели, можно настроить его вручную. Задать новые маркеры распознавания угрозы, дополнить алгоритм — и активировать.

«Пароль: Кокко».

Огненная вспышка четырёхмерного кода — такой, изменчивый во времени, большинству вирусов не по зубам, а ресурсов, чтобы найти и стереть ключевые места чужого вредоносного кода, у программы достаточно.

_Недостаточно._

Ещё одна попытка: изменить настройки, даже спешно, на живую нитку, сметать новые части кода.

_Недостаточно._

Вот теперь, кажется, пора было спрашивать: что это за дерьмо такое, если он, специалист (и, кажется, неплохой!) по гипер-безопасности, ничего не может с ним поделать?

Разумеется, Онни ничего не спросил, хотя внимательный и сочувственный взгляд рыжего пса Рована на мгновение заставил усомниться: не сказал ли он всё-таки чего-то вслух?

А с брандмауэром было неладно, так что прежде, чем предпринимать что-нибудь ещё, Онни развернул пару дополнительных слоёв — независимых. Так надёжнее, хоть и требует больше ресурсов. Но пока ресурсов и вычислительных мощностей у него хватает.

_Пока._

Рыжий пёс ткнул его носом в ладонь, привлекая внимание.

— Простите, могу я кое-что добавить к защите? Поверх.

«Нет», — первая, рефлекторная реакция, потому что это его пространство, его территория, и посторонним собакам, которые непонятно какой лапой программируют, нечего соваться. Даже если это, вроде как, друг Туури. У неё все, с кем она пару месяцев поболтала в чатах и на форумах, друзья.

Вторая — не та сейчас ситуация, чтобы отказываться от помощи. Но...

— Только если независимым слоем.

— Да, конечно.

— И только пассивную защиту, чтобы не дразнить антивирус: я не буду сейчас настраивать исключения.

— Ага.

— На каком языке пишешь? — это Онни спросил уже без особой необходимости. Любопытство? Возможно.

— Сейд.

Незнакомое название — точно не из десятки самых популярных, которые постоянно на слуху, а сосредоточиться и вспомнить всякие редкости не получалось. Но, справедливости ради, «Таикус» **, который предпочитал сам Онни, тоже у большинства вызвал бы только вопрос «Что это?». У Энси Хотакайнен были специфические вкусы, а то, чему учила она, в голове оставалось намертво.

Что ж, пусть Рован делает, что хочет. Вреда от этого не будет.

Онни краем глаза следил, как появляются в воздухе строки чужого кода, похожие на причудливый узор: вроде бы двухмерный, но на самом деле, скорее всего, чуть более, чем это, — и прорабатывал варианты и возможности.

(Первый брандмауэр уже повреждён критически. Третий запуск антивируса с изменёнными настройками ничего не дал.)

Невозможность самостоятельно выйти — проблема не частая, но всё же случается, так что во все капсулы и прочие устройства входа встроен таймер принудительного отключения: по умолчанию — двенадцать часов, можно уменьшить, можно увеличить до суток.

Онни свой таймер не трогал, Туури, насколько он знал, тоже. Но у них, судя по всему, нет двенадцати часов... Даже восьми нет, а с момента, как он вошёл в сеть, прошло всего четыре часа.

Отключение снаружи вручную работает всегда, вот только у них в квартире никто не появится не то что в ближайшие часы — в ближайшие несколько дней. Лалли в лучшем случае приедет на выходные — а может и не приехать, вообще не появиться до начала каникул. Если сильно занят, если обиделся на Туури, если просто не в настроении общаться... любой вариант.

— Рован, есть шанс, что тебя кто-то отключит? — спросил Онни, как только чужой код обрёл завершённость.

— Нет, — вздохнул рыжий пёс, печально опустив уши. — Я один живу, — и зачем-то объяснил: — С тех пор, как сбежал от родителей в академию.

— А таймер?

— Сутки.

Что ж, это отпадает. Значит, минимум — их с Туури восемь часов. Заняться укреплением защиты, использовать все наличные заготовки, написать что-нибудь новое? Легко сказать, написать что-нибудь новое за час-полтора.

— Я мог бы кое-что попробовать... — неуверенно пробормотал Рован.

— Что? — встрепенулась приунывшая Туури. Она терпеть не могла, когда ничего не может сделать, а программирование в гиперсети — максимально не её область. Она могла с лёгкость разобрать кофеварку (а главное, и собрать обратно тоже), но терялась в трёх строках кода.

— Нет, ничего, извини, я!.. Это глупая идея.

Но код, которым Рован дополнил границы виртуального пространства, был достаточно интересен и изящен, чтобы Онни спросил:

— А всё же?

— Рован, расскажи, подумаем вместе! — поддержала его Туури, и Рован вздохнул:

— У меня есть исходник одной программки. И... — переступил с лапы на лапу, опустил голову будто бы виновато, — это тоже вирус. Мы с братом написали его, когда были подростками, ещё до того, как я... В общем, не важно. Это шуточный вирус, и он просто всё превращает в овец.

— Делает _что_?

— Превращает в овец. То есть, «аватары» создаёт. И я подумал, что, может быть, это застопорит ту штуку? Оно прилипчивое, а лишние куски кода, ну, обычно мешают...

Запустить к вирусу другой вирус — не самое тривиальное решение. Хотя если бы Онни писал вредоносные программы — может, и попытался бы, потому что, как ни крути, он был учеником Энси Хотакайнен, а это был бы ход очень в её духе.

Только она бы запустила что-нибудь гораздо более ядрёное, чем школьная поделка с сомнительным юмором.

Но чем хийси не шутит.

— Попробуй, — хмыкнул Онни. — Только заархивируй её хорошенько и поставь автозапуск, потому что забрасывать наружу придётся через антивирус, а он сожрёт и не подавится.

— Ага, хорошо. Я сейчас, быстро.

На этот раз код — плотный клубок, начавший было разворачиваться, но тут же скрутившийся обратно. Туури сунула любопытный нос — Онни перехватил её и дальше держал, недовольно фырчащую, на руках. Напомнить, кем надо быть, чтобы лезть к чужому вирусу, пусть даже шуточному, он не стал. Ей уже личная защита сказала — можно не сомневаться, хоть сообщения и были для него невидимы.

Показалось, что на секунду на месте рыжего пса мелькнула человеческая фигура, но после стало не до того, чтобы думать об этом: архив нужно было переправить наружу по тем же линиям связи, по которым «атаковал» антивирус, сделать это быстро и притом ничего не сломать — задача не неподъёмная, но требующая концентрации. И любопытный ёжик, ползущий с руки на плечо, потому что оттуда типа лучше видно (на самом деле, никакой разницы, это же гиперсеть), не то чтобы помогает.

Нелинейная, непривычная структура мелькнула, разворачиваясь — это Онни кое-как успел различить, но само срабатывание программы не мог отследить даже «сетевик». Слишком большая скорость обработки данных тут нужна.

Мигнуло что-то. Потом — ещё раз, и антивирус выразил недовольство, вывесив алый восклицательный знак. Онни почти машинально послал ему команду: ожидать.

Недолго ожидать: тут либо сработает, либо нет, никаких многочасовых вычислений.

Вот и дождались.

Код «волчьей стаи» никуда не делся, и не то чтобы стал более структурированным... но его укрыл другой, который действительно создавал «аватары» овец. Качественных, довольно реалистичных овец, которые жевали несуществующую траву и глючно мигали то ушами, то хвостами.

Было бы смешно, если бы не предшествующие очень неприятные полтора часа.

— Уф, — рыжий пёс плюхнулся на задницу и совсем по-человечески вздохнул. — Не думал, что это правда сработает...

Он выглядел одновременно довольным собой и удивлённым. Онни тоже чувствовал себя очень, очень удивлённым, а ещё уставшим, потому что работа с гиперсетью — нагрузка на мозг, и столько манипуляций с кодом за короткий промежуток времени — немного перебор.

Не говоря уж о кусачих городских легендах, незваных гостях и риске для Туури.

— А дальше что? — с опаской спросила та, завозившись у него на плече.

Дальше — ещё раз перенастроить антивирус и нейтрализовать наконец это безобразие по-человечески. (Стереть — или попытаться изучить?)

Но раньше, чем он собрался с мыслями, ответил Рован:

— Надо убрать их отсюда, пока они зависшие. Что ж, обращаться с овцами я умею. И знаю, куда их сдать, у меня старший брат, не тот, с которым мы вирус писали, другой, этим всем занимается, у них хранилище надёжное, и они разберутся, что это и откуда... Пока, Туури, до свидания, Онни, рад знакомству!..

«Стоп, это может быть опасно!» Онни сказать не успел.

— Эй, а рассказать?! — Туури успела, но толку-то?

Пёс, как и положено пастушьему псу, погнал овец вперёд, подгоняя укусами за ляжки. И граница ему не помешала.

А брандмауэр, над которым Онни работал всё утро, надо заметить, тоже превратился в овцу. Овца жевала край висящего в воздухе окна с сообщениями Туури и выглядела совершенно индифферентно.

Онни решил, что не слишком об этом жалеет. Всё равно ему не нравилось то программное решение для двухступенчатого фильтра, надо придумать что-нибудь другое. Более _изящное_. Но не сейчас.

Пора на выход.

Они ведь уже могут выйти?

***

Дурацкая форумная байка оказалась не такой уж байкой, и Туури не знала, чего ей хочется больше: трястись от ужаса или пищать от восторга. Было жутко — и жутко увлекательно!

Она понимала, что это опасно и что Онни не одобрит, но ей очень, очень хотелось раскрутить историю дальше. Расследовать. Журналистское расследование — хорошо же звучит!

Но Онни ни за что не согласится. Ни заняться этим вместе с ней, ни тем более отпустить её одну. Скорее вообще заблокирует ей капсулу и оставит только вирт-очки, которые не позволяют полного подключения.

_Пусть только попробует, она тогда!.._

Туури не знала, что «тогда», потому что вчера и правда испугалась. Когда они вышли из гипера, она сделала себе большую чашку горячего чая, замоталась в одеяло и, перебравшись в комнату к брату и приткнувшись к нему под бок, до вечера читала оффлайн: подключилась только на пару минут, без погружения, чтобы написать в рабочий чат «Буквы Ё», что она заболела, очень извиняется, но не мог бы кто-нибудь её подменить, а она отработает смену на следующей неделе? Онни, кажется, тоже не подключался: то ли смотрел кино в вирт-очках, то ли слушал музыку. Она не спрашивала: вкусы в кино и музыке у них сильно не совпадали, так что присоединяться всё равно бы не стала.

А сегодня выходной, лекций нет, в сеть лезть не обязательно, так что с утра Туури решила заняться уборкой... Правда, заниматься пришлось ремонтом робота-пылесоса, ещё более старого, чем кофе-машина, потому что он снова заглючил и вместо того, чтобы мирно кататься по комнатам и собирать пыль, посчитал её тапочки классовым врагом и упорно пытался на них наехать.

Когда позвонили в дверь, она с бутербродом в одной руке и с отвёрткой в другой склонилась над разложенными на столе потрохами глючного девайса (Онни сидел у себя, так что пока не сказал ей, что кухонный стол не для того... но на столе же удобнее, чем на полу! и она закончит раньше, чем он заметит). Пара секунд выбора, что отложить, чтобы освободить руку — и Туури выскочила в прихожую, бодро помахивая отвёрткой. Вариант «отложить и то, и другое» ей в голову почему-то не пришёл.

Она открыла дверь, не спросив «кто там», потому что почти не сомневалась, кто: старая Лоухи из квартиры напротив заскучала по несетевому общению и решила пригласить её на чай. Или одолжить немного соли и заодно пригласить на чай. А Туури была всегда не против: почему бы не поболтать с интересным человеком — а госпожа Похъёнен явно не просто так когда-то была «заклятой подружкой» их бабушки.

— Ой. Ты к кому?

За дверью оказалась вовсе не соседка. Незнакомый парень: высокий, со встрёпанными рыжими волосами, с россыпью веснушек на бледных скулах, одетый в потёртые джинсы и джинсовую рубашку.

А «Ты в кому?» дурацкий вопрос, потому что точно не к Онни — и не к ней тоже, потому что к ней могли зайти только знакомые. За пару мгновений в голове у Туури сложились версии: либо ошибся дверью, либо новый сосед и пришёл познакомиться, либо у них потоп в душевой и это сосед снизу, либо всё-таки к Онни, если тот что-то заказывал, а какой-то странный сетевой магазин ещё использует живых курьеров, а не дроны, или, может, она чего-то интересного не знает об Онни...

Но парень не дал ей развить эти занимательные размышления. Улыбнулся:

— Привет, Туури. Это я, Рован.

— Ой. В смысле, привет, но... Какими судьбами?

Онни будет сердиться: он терпеть не может, когда виртуальных знакомых тащат домой. Но она ведь не тащила, ну, серьёзно, она же не приглашала Рована и не давала ему адрес... Или вчера давала, но от нервов забыла? Вот фотографию показывала, когда на неудачный покрас волос жаловалась, это точно — так что неудивительно, что он её узнал в лицо. То, что волосы уже не грязно-зелёные, а розовые, вряд ли что-то меняет.

— Я... считал ваш адрес, не то чтобы специально, просто так вышло. Извините.

Не то чтобы стало понятнее.

— И я подумал, что лучше поговорить вживую, чем через сеть. Я, кстати, булочки к чаю принёс, ты любишь булочки с маком?

— Онни любит, — машинально отозвалась Туури. На секунду мелькнула мысль, сможет ли она протащить Рована на кухню так, чтобы Онни не заметил: он же сегодня работает, хоть и без полного подключения, так, может, достаточно увлёкся, чтобы?.. Они полчасика посидят, потом Рован уйдёт, и ей не будут капать на мозги насчёт людей из гипера в доме.

— Здравствуйте! — ещё раз радостно улыбнулся Рован, и она поняла, что шпионская миссия провалилась, не начавшись.

Туури обернулась: брат стоял в дверях своей комнаты, одетый в мятые домашние штаны и футболку, на которой под надписью «Привет, еда!» красовалась травяная кочка с глазками-пуговками и зубастым оскалом, — так и не переоделся с ночи, только волосы завязал в короткий хвостик (но, кажется, не особо расчесал), — с вирт-очками, болтающимися на шее, и с кружкой в руке.

Что ж, ничего не поделаешь, придётся объясняться. Она что-нибудь придумает: в первый раз, что ли?

Онни скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну, заходи, «пастух волков». Кажется, ты многое должен объяснить.

— Ага. Меня, кстати, на самом деле Рейнир зовут. Туури сказала, вам нравятся булочки с маком, вот, я принёс к чаю, то есть, не думайте, я не напрашиваюсь на чай, просто...

— Просто проходи на кухню, — со вздохом прервал его Онни.

А о том, что на кухонном столе разложен пылесос, ему ещё только предстояло узнать — и с этим Туури тоже ничего не могла поделать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Rowan (англ.) – рябина  
> Имя Рейнира означает то же самое на исландском.
> 
> ** Taikuus (фин.) – магия, колдовство  
> А про исландское «сейд», наверное, и так все знают)


End file.
